First Time
by Luz Night
Summary: Un punto diferente al famoso 16.5 de SAO KiriAsu.
**_~First Time~_**

* * *

La ve allí, su mirada húmeda, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios abiertos en anticipación. Su piel es tan suave que se siente perderse. Todo él se pierde allí, en ese cuerpo letal, en esas curvas desafiantes y tentadoras.

Hay que ser ciego para no ver lo hermosa que es. Hay que estar loco para rechazar el anhelo que colorea sus mejillas y enciende su mirar.

"Kirito... ¿te arrepientes...?"

Su voz irrumpe sus pensamientos. Sonó clara y decidida. La observa apenado. ¿Porque Asuna tiene esa facilidad de leerlo sin que él haya dicho alguna palabra al respecto? Tiembla, y no puede evitarlo. Todo su ser se estremece ante esa cuestión que hace agua su seguridad; porque sí él lo está pensando. Ella sabe que lo está pensando. Y él sabe que ella sabe que él pensando. Alza su mano y le toca la mejilla, se ve tan segura y consciente. Él es un manojo de nervios y no puede evitarlo.

"Si no estas preparado... no es necesario que... Podemos detenernos"

Se queda con la mente en blanco, el miedo ha helado sus acciones. ¿Detenerse? ¿Cuando su piel fría roza la de ella? ¿Cuando advierte cuan tentadora es la visión de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo? ¿Cuando se da cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve entre las almohadas, con el rubor en las mejillas, los ojos brillantes y el cabello hecho un desorden? Porque sabe que nadie más la ha visto así. Porque internamente desea ser el primero y el único hombre en su vida que tenga el privilegio de verla de aquella forma: tan fuerte y orgullosa, también vulnerable y tímida. Libre, sin nada que ate su suave piel.

"No..." responde casi arrastrando las palabras. Se ha dado cuenta que su cuerpo actúa por la gravedad, sus brazos pesan y en ese fulgor de luz azulada que entra de la calle teme aplastarla con su peso. Y no quiere hacerlo. Se estremece con vergüenza.

¿Quien había dicho que la primera vez era así de fácil?

Porque realmente no lo era.

"Quiero estar contigo"

Ella le sonríe con ternura, y a los ojos plateados de él se ve aún más bella como si eso fuera posible. Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, Kirito sigue su movimiento viendo como su cabello anaranjado la sigue, entonces Asuna alcanza su piel y le da un beso que lo hace temblar por entero.

"Ven"

Él la escucha pero no puede moverse. Esta clavado en el lugar, tieso y sorprendido ante su caricia.

"Ven aquí..."

La voz de Asuna lo conmueve, al igual que sus actos. Se incorpora apenas y rodeando sus hombros lo impulsa hacia ella, para que su cuerpo tembloroso sea cobijado en sus brazos de amor. Y así con suavidad lo enlaza a su cuerpo, apoyando la masculina cabeza contra su pecho sin segundas intenciones, solo buscando contenerlo. Las manos pequeñas redondean su espalda en lentos movimientos, y su piel blanca es tan suave y tibia que siente que los espasmos se calman. Y otra vez se siente dueño de sus sentidos, y recuerda todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

La trampa de Kuradeel, la muerte de Godfrey... La traición que casi se llevó su vida, hasta que ese hermoso destello apareció poniendo un haz de luz en la oscuridad de su futuro.

 _Si estaba vivo ahora era solamente por ella._

El reconocimiento de ese detalle volvió a transportarlo a ese momento; el beso desesperado que le dio ante el terror de que Asuna decidiera alejarse de él, la confesión apresurada, y ese pedido de _' Esta noche quiero estar contigo...'_ No habia sido lo más propio para decir en una situación semejante, y sin duda las circunstancias actuales jamás habrían sucedido si hubiera evitado esas palabras... Pero no iba a negar que el panorama actual le gustaba, y mucho.

Cuando se acostumbró al contacto donde piel desnuda tocaba más piel desnuda, se sintió con la confianza suficiente de alzar la cabeza y besarle con timidez la curva del cuello. Habia concentrado el agarre en su cintura, su corazón latía como loco. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así de íntimo contacto con una chica.

"K-Kirito..."

El suave gemido que soltó ante su tímido ataque hizo que una parte desconocida de él se encendiera exigiendo más.

"Asuna..."

Le soltó en idénticas condiciones. Y se movió lo suficiente para amoldar sus piernas, cadera con cadera, pecho contra pecho. Ambos nerviosos e inexpertos. Sus rostros apenados al mismo nivel.

"Asuna... yo.."

Las manos de ella le acariciaron los hombros con ternura, y pese a sus mejillas de rubí, porque su pecho se aplastaba contra el suyo al aspirar aire trabajosamente, se veía tranquila y decidida. Kirito envidiaba su sosiego y calma.

"Confío en ti..." Le dijo con esa sonrisa hermosa y enamorada "Soy toda tuya... Ahora ya no será solo de palabra, sino también de cuerpo y alma..."

Entonces Kirito _el espadachín negro_ no necesitó mas palabras que esa. Se inclinó ante ese hermoso rostro sonrojado y selló esa promesa con un beso ansioso, preludio a lo que luego vendría.

Y mientras la noche en _Selmburg_ avanzaba lentamente, dos jovenes inexpertos aprendían entre caricias y besos apasionados que dentro de aquel mundo de muerte podían encontrar un remanso de paz para una existencia que desde mucho antes de empezado SAO habían considerado como muerta.

.

.

.

 _Siempre quise hacer una versión del famoso capitulo 16.5 de SAO... supongo que saben a lo que me refiero. Kirito y Asuna son completamente OC en esa historia, y a pesar que la leí siento que la esencia de ellos no tiene nada que ver con esos dos personajes que interactúan y tienen más sexo que en una pelicula xxx_

 _Por eso escribí esto, creo que sería más acorde a como actuaría Kirito... un adolescente timido en compañia de la mujer mas hermosa de Aincrad no va a actuar como un dios del sexo. O por lo menos es lo que creo._

 _Le dedico esto a las autoras maravillosas de este fandom que supo darme una bienvenida calurosa. Muchas gracias!_

 _Las clases en la Uni me tienen loca, pero intento hacerme tiempo para escribir este tipo de detalles_

 _Luz~._


End file.
